


The Sovereign

by Astrelli



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blue Lions/Golden Deer Convergence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Heavy Angst, Mentioned Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Golden Deer Students (Fire Emblem), Misunderstandings, Multi, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrelli/pseuds/Astrelli
Summary: At the end of a war and the dawn of a new era, Byleth struggles under the weight of becoming Fodlan's first queen.Or, a more in-depth look at the inter-workings of Byleth's ascension to the throne and the struggles that come with it.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Coronation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my story! I'm coming down from the high that is finishing the Golden Deer Route and needed an outlet for my frustrations for Claude leaving. Thus I created this story. I hope you'll enjoy it.

In the short time that Byleth had been at Garreg Mach, she learned how the nobility held onto tradition. It was that very tradition that had the current meeting stuck at an impasse.

“Lord Gloucester, Lord Gautier, please,” Claude stands from his seat, “I understand your reservations. This would be the first commoner to sit on the throne, and that can be unnerving. However, who else would be better suited to lead this united kingdom than the one bearing the crest of the banners we flew over our armies? Who better than the woman who stood in the front lines of countless battles? The one who led us to the reality of today? I believe that Byleth has what it takes to rule, why else would Archbishop Rhea have appointed her to lead in her stead all of those years ago? For now, my lords, please put aside your prejudices, and help us usher in a new age”

Byleth watched as the lords slowly shrunk back into their seats with each passing comment, their eyes occasionally finding hers as the Alliance Leader continued his speech. Had the queen-to-be not heard this little speech of his before, she would have flushed at his words.

“I-I guess, for now, in this tumultuous time of the rebirth of this land, the professor would be the best option” Lord Gautier conceded, bowing his head in defeat.

“Lord Reigan, I do not understand why you are not taking the throne yourself. You’re a better candidate- and meant to lead. I do not know what scheme you are trying to pull-”

“Now, now my lord. There’s no need to point the finger. I am only doing what any good tactician would do, simply supplying you with the better option. The people love Teach, far more than me. Anyone can see her massive following thanks to her appointment as Archbishop five years ago,”

Lord Gloucester rose to his feet as well, “ It does not matter who the people love, the nobility have a duty, an oath to uphold that a commoner could never begin to understand-”

“My lord,” Byleth began in a tone she only used when the lords were particularly difficult. “I believe, if you allowed me the opportunity, I could surprise you. But, nevertheless, my lord, you do not have to like this decision. I will be taking the throne, as there are enough lords who support the ascension. The choice was, as my friend has stated, supported by the late archbishop herself. If you choose to continue to disapprove, it will prove disastrous for our new nation. It will delve us back into war- which we just clawed ourselves out of. So, please think about that in the coming weeks, leading up to the coronation. This meeting is finished,” with a flourish the professor rose from her seat. The lords followed suit as she made her way to leave.

“My friend,” Claude called, as the lords began to leave, Lord Gloucester still steaming as Lord Gautier clapped his shoulder on the way out. “Could I bend your ear for a moment?”

The professor gave the lord a soft smile as she lingered in the meeting hall, watching as the final lords scuttled out of the room. “Of course, Lord Reigan. What can I do for you?”

The man gives her a crooked smile as he takes her hand in his, she never realized how warm his hands were. “Oh, your highness, you need not be so formal with me. Claude would work just fine.”

Byleth’s smile tightened, “Alright, Claude. What can I do for you?”

The man’s eyes narrowed “I saw that, my friend. What’s troubling you? Do you need me to poison Lord Gloucester?”

The woman laughed as her eyes rolled, “No, even saying such a thing could cause a civil war! I’m just... worried. What if Count Gloucester was right? What if I’m not suited to be Queen?” Byleth began to pull her hands away, but Claude grasped her hands and pulled them close.

“Getting cold feet all of sudden? That’s rather unlike you” Claude hummed as he brought her hands to his lips “But, I stand by my position. I think you are the right person for this new world. You’ve followed my schemes before, please just go along with one more for me.” 

Byleth stared at the mirror, a knot permanently settling in her stomach. Queen, the crowds demanded. The world demanded a Queen.

How was she supposed to reign over a kingdom? How was she remotely qualified? The title weighed on her shoulders like a death sentence: she could barely run the church, much less run an entire country.

With a sigh and a jerk, her cape made its way to the floor of her small room. Soon, this would no longer be her home. The small space had become the first permanent home she had, a selfish part of her was reluctant to give that up. Yet, by dusk tomorrow, she would be Fodlan’s first Queen. That same selfish part of her wondered if refusing the crown was possible.

Though, Byleth knew that was wrong. She was the only candidate that had been unanimously supported other than Claude. The woman paused while removing her armor. Claude. The knot in her stomach tightened as her hands fell from their task. She felt a familiar but foreign sting in her eyes as her chest heaved.

Claude was leaving. Her Master Tactician was abandoning her to fly across Fodlan’s Throat for Goddess knows how long. Hot tears began to streak down her cheeks as she sank to her bed. Why did he have to leave?

The queen-to-be mourned her old life, and allowed herself for but a moment to be selfish. 

Dawn crested over the cathedral, the morning sun’s light bathed Byleth’s room in a soft glow. The soothing light brought a sense of finality with it. With a deep breath, the professor rose from her bed and began to prepare for the day. 

The dress was heavier than Byleth originally accounted for. Grand, crafted with white tulle and gems, the gown was truly fit for a queen. The queen felt truly inept as she climbed staircase after dreaded staircase to the Archbishop’s audience hall. It only reinforced how much she hated dresses.

“Hurry up, professor! We’re going to be late!” Hilda called as she was already standing at the top of the second story stairs while she was still struggling to fit within the narrow stairwell.  
“Ah, there you are Hilda-” A studious voice belonging to Seteth echoed in the stairwell. “Where is her Grace?”<br /></p>

“Oh, she was right behind me! She’s just taking a moment to get up the stairs.” Hilda hummed as Byleth finally reached the top of the stairs with an indignant huff. “...With that, I believe my work for the time being is done. See you at coronation!” The bubble gum woman gave a smile and a bow before subsequently disappearing down the stairwell.

  
“Your Majesty” Seteth bowed to Byleth, before raising up with a soft smile “You look beautiful”.

Her advisor’s comment did little to ease the tension of her shoulders but she smiled nonetheless. “Thank you, let’s hope I don’t fall down the stairs. It would be too much of a pain to find a new ruler in my stead”.

Seteth gave her a withering look as he cleared his throat, “I will not allow for that to happen.” The man held out his hand, “Shall we?”

With a shaky breath, the queen took his outstretched hand with a stilted “Yes”. The pair began their descent down the stairwell, cementing the reality of a new era dawning upon them.

The Cathedral was bathed in lilac and white, the violets and orchid having bloomed just a week prior. Friends from near and far were packed into the large cathedral, watching on with eager eyes. It made Byleth want to bolt. To flee to her tiny home and wait for her Master Tactician to return. But, standing in the cathedral, bathed in the morning’s hues, she knew running would be futile. This was her duty, to her people and to her friends. Byleth would shoulder this burden alone. With a nod to Seteth, the advisor let go of her hand and extended his arm towards the altar. 

It was time to seal her fate. With each step, the bile rose in her throat. The war, with each passing day becoming less of a crushing reality and more of a terrible nightmare. With each terrifying step, Byleth thought of the faces of those she failed: Ferdinand, Dorothea, Hubert, Edelgard, and Rhea. A part of her wanted to include Claude in a morbid sort of way, but she knew this would only be petty of her. Even if the thought of his absence still ached. 

At the ivory altar, Byleth met the eyes of Mercedes, her newly appointed archbishop. The archbishop offered her a small smile, Byleth could only manage a stiff nod in return. The cape that had been adorned on her shoulders suddenly felt unbearable in its weight. The choir was all too loud. The light that had once been soothing felt scalding as she stood under its oppressive haze. 

“Ready?” the Archbishop whispered as she stood before the woman, holding two ancient relics: the Sceptre and the Orb. 

Byleth stared at the archaic pieces but nodded all the same. Hesitation would do nothing but heed her later on. 

“Alright then!” Mercedes beamed before turning her attention to the crowds before them. “Friends! We are gathered here today to usher in a new era.” Mercedes paused as the crowd roared their approval. The archbishop moved to stand beside the Queen, “With this orb, the Goddess places her good faith in the Sovereign to govern and guide. With this Sceptre, the Sovereign is given the right to command and lead her sheep. Together, these create a union: of the Goddess and her sheep. In one union, she appoints the Sovereign to rule. Byleth Eisner, first of your name, do you accept these gifts from the Goddess and the people of her great nation?” 

“I do,” 

Mercedes graced her with another beautiful smile as she placed the relics into the new queen’s hands. Byleth wasn’t ready for the pieces to be so heavy, they looked practically weightless in Mercedes’ hands, but so did the role of archbishop. “With this oath, we usher in a new ruler. No longer are you merely Byleth Eisner,” Byleth knelt before the archbishop, artifacts balanced within her hands with practiced ease as the new queen bowed her head. An ornate crown of red, yellow and gold was placed upon her head. Similarly to the artifacts, this felt heavy upon her head. “but rather: Byleth the First, by the Grace of the Goddess, of Faerghus, Adrestia and Liecester, and of her other Realms and Territories Queen, Head of the Church of Seiros, Defender of Faith.”

Mercedes noded to Byleth who turned to the crowd, both artifacts perfectly balanced within her hands. The crowd cheered as the queen fought a watery smile. 

“Let the sun rise upon this united kingdom, and aid the Queen in restoring and preserving this great continent in unity.” 

The choir began again, the crowd’s roars became nothing but a whisper. The ceremony was coming to an end. Queen Byleth descended from the altar, her face blank, save for the glistening of her eyes. Mercedes descended the altar behind her, with Seteth and Catherine flanking the young queen. The ensemble walked in sync down the aisle, as the crowds followed after, singing hymns of the Goddess. 

Byleth could feel the hesitation of her advisors, could feel the stares as the unshed tears began to fall onto her cheeks. Today had meant to be a celebration, but Byleth could only mourn what felt like a death sentence. 


	2. Abdication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face appears in Dimitri as rumors of a new Almyran king shakes the capital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you so much for making this far! I hope you'll enjoy the chapter!

In the year since Byleth’s coronation, Dimitri had traveled extensively through Fodlan, but despite that, this was his first time in Derdriu, the new capital of Fodlan. The once crowned prince of Faerghus supposed he should feel guilty for never making the departure, but now dressed in furs, sweating like a boar made him realize how much of a mistake the decision was. 

“Dimitri, are you sure you don’t want to change?” Byleth glanced up at him from behind the tea cup positioned at her lips, “You look miserable” 

“No, my friend, I promise I can bear this burden” Dimitri smiled at his friend, hoping that would deflect her concerns as he held the teacup gently in his grip.

His old professor’s eyes narrowed as the tea cup was placed on the small table between them. So much for their tea party. “That’s rather foolish. But, judging by the look on your face, you neglected to pack anything more suitable for warmth of Deirdru” 

The prince gave his old teacher a withering look, “I was in such a haste to leave that it slipped my mind to pack such things,” 

The woman before him sighed as she stood, Dimitri stayed seated, before blanching and moving to stand with her. Sometimes, Dimitri forgot that the crown of a kingdom no longer sat on his head. Rather, it rested in the hands of his professor, his dearest friend. The queen giggled, yes giggled, at her student “Dimitri, you can remain seated,” 

“B-But, you’re Majesty-” Byleth made a face, her face scrunched, it was quite cute. But in that brief moment, he could still see how uncomfortable the title made the ruler, even a year since she had taken her oath. Due to the urgency of restoring both Faerghus and brokering peace between the lords and his people, he had been unable to attend the queen’s coronation. But, the rumors spread like wildfire, the ashened queen, stood with the world in her hands and tears in her eyes. Some unsatisfied nobles thought the new ruler’s actions illustrated weakness. Some thought that she, being the goddess’ chosen, was mourning those lost. Others, who happened to be in the throng of the war, suspected instability in the old Alliance leader’s disappearance. Dimitri had his own suspicions, but in the moment, the man was afraid to learn what his friend would reveal, if anything at all. 

“Don’t call me that,” The queen huffed, frowning down at her friend. “Now sit.”

“I’m sorry, professor” The man watched the queen chuckle as he returned to his seat. 

“I will make arrangements to find you something more suitable to wear. Wait here.” The queen walked off the balcony, back into her private quarters, leaving the man to his thoughts. Derdriu was known for its intricate waterways and beauty. But, sitting here overlooking the city from the palace, it took the man’s breath away. In all of his travels, he had yet to find a city quite like it. 

The man looked at the table before him with two small saucers balancing tea cups. How long had it been since they had met for tea? The man wasn't quite sure. He had missed the company of his dear friend. 

“Dimitri, we must go.” Byleth returned quickly, her face was blank, but he could see the urgency in her eyes, “Now.” 

Dimitri was on his feet in seconds, “What is going on?” 

“An emergency council meeting has been called lead by none other than Lord Holst Goneril.” The queen grabbed the man by the arm before pulling him to the door. “I was hoping to bring this up over tea, but congratulations. You are now a member of my royal council.” 

The man sputtered as the pair burst into the hallway. The servants did a double take as the two walked as quickly as their legs could take them from the queen’s personal quarters. Dimitri could not shake the tightness lodged in his throat. 

  
  


The room was packed with the councilmen and women Byleth had chosen to be by her side. The queen scanned the room, looking for the man who had called the meeting. Holst Goneril, who stood beside his sister Hilda. The man made no motion to dottle on his sister, meaning that the matter was serious. 

“Holst,” Byleth began as she and Dimitri emerged into the room, all the attendants stood, looking to the queen with varying levels of concern. She made her way to the table, seating herself at its head. “It seems that everyone is in attendance, let’s begin, shall we?” 

“Right,” The man in question nodded to her before turning to the report before him. “My informants returned from Almyra with news of a shift in power. It seems that the old king of Almyra has abdicated the throne to his youngest son, Crown Prince Khalid Nasser. The kingdom is rioting against the king’s decision, as the normal tradition is to hold a tournament and to battle for the right. Whatever the king’s reason for the decision, it has left the kingdom divided.

“Until this situation calms down or is resolved, we should be cautious. A shift in power could mean another war if the king’s son doesn’t feel as generous. So we must be careful,” 

“What would you suppose we do Lord Goneril?” Lorenz sighed, his brows tight with worry, “caution will only go so far.”

“Then we should arm Fodlan’s throat to the teeth!” Caspar jumped from his chair in with zeal, “we’ll make sure that no one can cross it!” 

“With what men, Caspar? There are barely enough soldiers stretched through Fodlan.” Linhardt yawned from his place beside the zealous knight. 

“I would offer some of my men, but unfortunately, House Galatea was struggling before the war. There is little that we would be able to spare” Ingrid frowned, staring down at her own hastily written notes. 

“I would love to help, but my hands are tied with Sreng. But, maybe with a kiss from Ingrid-” Slyvain was promptly slapped. 

“House Fraldarius could offer some aid, but you better not get my men killed.” Felix glared at Holst, as if to challenge the man. 

“I’m not sure daddy would be happy if we spared any more men,” Hilda drawled, “but, it wouldn’t kill him.” 

Byleth held her hand to room, promptly silencing the nobles. “Right. So, what I’ve heard is that we may be staring down the maw of another war. So, we will send men. It is just a matter of finding them. Felix, Hilda.” The two looked her way “You both said you would be able to spare men? Send word for them as soon as this meeting is adjourned. We don’t need an army, however. It is crucial that we increase the guard of that border. We can’t risk a surprise attack from the east so early on in Fodlan’s united history. If we are taken by surprise now, then the war we fought may have been for nothing. Holst, is there anything else we need to know?” 

“At the moment, no.” The lord stated, “That’s all.” 

“Good, since we are here, is there anything else that we must address while we are all here?” Byleth watched the nobles shake their heads, “Good, then before we all depart, I would like to inform you all that Dimitri shall be joining us on the council. I’m sure most of you noticed him with us here today. Dimitri, is there anything you’d like to add?” 

The man in question nodded as he looked to the council, “Hello everyone. I look forward to working with you all.” 

Byleth watched as Dimitri was accepted warmly enough. Not that she had thought that was the case in the first place. “On that note, friends. This meeting is dismissed,”

The queen watched as her nobles left in a hurry, many with tasks to finish before the day's end. Thankfully they had been here for the summit to discuss the rationing of food in preparation of the next winter. It was rare for all of her council members to be here at once, so it was a relief to see them together again. 

“Your Majesty,” Byleth jumped whipping around to see Seteth, “My apologies for scaring you. But, there are reports that need your attention immediately.” 

The queen gave her advisor a small nod “Of course, just give me one moment.” Byleth strided to Dimitri who had struck up a conversation with Holst and Hilda. With a gentle hand rested on his shoulder and a nod when the man turned his attention briefly to her, the queen began “I will discuss the scope of your duties at a later time. I hope that you will stay in Derdriu for a little while longer.” 

“Of course” 

“Good, I shall call for another audience with you tomorrow. For now get some rest and find something bearable to wear.” Byleth could hear Hilda’s snicker before she smiled at the sibling duo. “Hilda, if you have time to laugh, I’m sure you have time to help our friend here find something more suitable.” 

“Of course, Professor!” Hilda smiled, though Holst seemed dangerously close to lunging at the Faerghus noble. “I can take him to the best tailors in town! I’m sure someone could find him something” 

Byleth smiled, “Perfect, I’ll see you all later, then.” 

  
  


The size of the study never ceased to amaze Byleth. The study was two stories tall, each wall was lined with elaborate bookshelves. Lindhart had choked in envy the first time she had held tea with him there. They had put their meeting on hold as the scientist wandered around, scouring shelves for books to further his research. Whenever Lindhart visited for a summit, he would spend much of his time in that study. The queen was surprised to not find the man there, but continued to her desk. She was sure Claude would also like it, but she tried not to dwell on that fact. There sat a large wooden red box on the large desk. In that box sat the reports of the day, the requests for aid among other things. When Byleth opened the box this evening, however, there was one single letter. The queen looked to her advisor. Seteth gave his queen a soft smile before leaving the study with a gentle click of the door. 

Byleth picked up the letter from the box. It was heavy, with her name hastily written on the front of it in a familiar script. The queen looked around once quickly before pressing her lips to the letter for a long moment. It was the closest thing Byleth had to her beloved in months. She knew the script well, every letter her master tactician sent, was saved in a small box under her bed. It was childish, she knew this, but with each letter, it reminded her of what she was working towards. The queen was working towards a world in which her Beloved dreams came true. A world in which the borders no longer existed. A world in which she and Claude could be reunited. 

But, she had wasted enough time dallying. She eagerly ripped open the envelope, finding more of the messy script from the man she loved. 

‘My Beloved- 

Things are taking much longer than I had previously planned for. I had planned to already be by your side, but my countrymen are not quite ready to accept change. But, we are getting somewhere, closer to my goal, even. How many more moons before I can be by your side again, I am not sure. But, I know that we are getting closer. 

Beloved, I miss you dearly. There is not a day that I don’t think of you, and not a moment that passes that I am not reminded of you. You are the reason I continue to work towards my goal. You have made this possible and now I wait eagerly until I am in your arms again. I know the gift I sent does little to ease the pain of my absence, but I am sure you will like it. 

With love, 

Claude.’ 

Within the letter envelope lay a small but simple necklace. A gold chain with a small emerald. The piece was beautiful all the same. She placed the gold chain around her neck, blinking away tears as she stared at the jewel sitting on her neck. The green of the emerald reminded her of Claude’s eyes, sparkling when a plan finally went his way. Tears began to well up in her eyes once more. 

Byleth missed her master tactician, his smile, his laugh, everything. That was not the news she had been hoping for, another delay came with the dramatic shift of the Almyran monarchy. It all felt eerily coincidental, but she wouldn't pry. Not yet. Not until her lover was before her, claimed as her consort, would she ask what she guessed long before. The queen just hoped that this new shift in power benefited Claude, rather than get him killed.

But, Byleth was willing to wait another year for Claude. Hell, she was willing a million years for her lover to fly back over Fodlan’s throat. But, in that large, lonely study, the queen allowed herself to be selfish and to cry, allowing the anxiety of the day and ache of Claude to take its hold once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pleased with this chapter, but also not? Not too sure, but I'm glad I was able to introduce Dimitri in this chapter. While he did less than I intended him to, I plan to utilize him more in later chapters. Also, I was really excited to bring in the other students, even if for brief moments and mentions. They will be appearing more within later chapters, I promise!
> 
> But, thank you so much for reading! If you have any questions or thoughts, or anything you just thought was neat, leave me a comment or shoot me a dm! I would be happy to gush about my love of royal courts and this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! This will not be a super long fic, but I really wanted to just wanted to create a fic about court drama. Hopefully you'll stay tuned for more in the next coming weeks!


End file.
